Everlasting Friendship
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: InuYasha had a best friend. But they were forced apart when a demon abducted his friend and was never seen again. 200 years later, Hikotora Battousai entered InuYasha and his companions lives. But, will this Hikotora Battousai be the key to what happened 200 years ago?


**hey everybody.**

**first of all i would like to apologize because the labtop is been down for few or so weeks now and i would like to apologize because it holds the other halves of my stories and since i can't access them right now i can't finish my stories off; but i'm working on my Supernatural stories, and they have yet to be entered into the labtop so i can post those for now since the Doc Manager has that copy & paste option. again sorry but just hold just a little bit longer. SECOND i finally get to update thankfully i got stories on Doc Manager before the labtop went down. also don't worry i won't let Computer Techs mess the other halves of my stories. so plz hang in with me, thnx.**

**THIRDLY, this is my first InuYasha story so plz be gentle.**

**ATTENTION: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my Pokémon stories for a pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own InuYasha or its characters. but i do own the title, the ocs, and the plot.**

**Pairings: There are three but i'm not goin to reveal... yet**

* * *

**Prologue: No More**

_-200 YEARS AGO-_*

A giggling half-demon boy with silver hair, gold eyes, and soft white dog ears is playfully chasing a giggling girl with reddish-brown** hair and light blue eyes in their secret meadow.

But... that all stopped when a ginormous roar ripped through the sky and quaked the ground beneath the young children's feet.

"What was that?" the girl asked, shocked.

The hanyou smelled the air around them.

"A demon," the boy stated after a moment of silence.

He sniffed the air again, "and by the smell of it, its also gigantic."

After the young hanyou made that comment, the ground shook again and thanks to the young boy's sensitive ears, he hears the thunderous footsteps of the gigantic demon.

Not long after the girl also heard the demon's thunderous footsteps as it drew near.

As the young children saw the silhouette of the ginormous demon, it jumped into the air and landed right in front of them.

The young half-breed hopped in front of his human friend to protect her.

"Give me the girl half-breed," the demon demanded, spitting out the words 'half-breed' as if it was poisonous.

"No chance," the young half-demon claimed, determined to protect her.

The giant demon roared one more time before jumping in the air to attack the silver haired half-demon. The half-demon jumped into the air to attack as well.

"Iron-Reaver Soul Stealer!" the half-demon shouted.

Meanwhile the little girl is hiding behind one of the bushes that surrounds the meadow to stay out of her friend's way. She really did want to help him out but she knows that aiding her friend will do more harm then good.

She watched as the gigantic demon grabbed and throw her friend down into the ground of the meadow.

The little girl is about call out her friend's name when the demon landed in front of her and snatched her into its humongous, clawed hand. Then jumped back into the air then landed where it first appeared then run back to the way it came from; taking the girl away from her friend and family… probably never to be seen again.

The reddish-brown haired girl shouted out her friend's name out of fear of what's going to happen to her. The young half-demon shouted out his friend's name soon going after her out of fear of what's going to happen to his most dearest friend that is a sister to him.

The young hanyou try to run after her but his seriously injured and his left leg and ankle feels broken. So, he had no choice to watch his friend to disappear from his life.

* * *

_-200 YEARS LATER-_

InuYasha slightly gave out a frightened cry and flay his clawed hands around as if he was attacking something. He finally opened his eyes and took a look around at his surroundings, its still nighttime and his traveling companions are laying around the campfire while he slept on a tree branch.

InuYasha finally noticed that his drenched in cold sweat and breathing heavily. He looked at his claw hands before burying his face into his hands.

Once he finally calmed his breathing, he jumped from his perch and walked towards the nearby river.

At the river, he kneeled down and cupped the river water in his hands to splash the water on to his face.

"You have one of your dreams again Master InuYasha," Myoga soothingly stated when he jumped on to InuYasha's shoulder.

"Yeah," InuYasha said, sulking while staring at the river's water.

"It was not your fault Master InuYasha," Myoga said to reassure his master.

InuYasha sorrowfully sighed at the water then looked up into the night sky and the crescent moon.

"Yes it is," InuYasha sorrowfully stated with sad eyes.

* * *

***I'm just rounding off since I don't want to subtract 200 from the kids ages**

****Auburn**

* * *

**hope u all enjoyed.**

**review plz. thnx.**

**ATTENTION: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my Pokémon stories for a pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


End file.
